Kaisoo - Hurt
by kissandhug88
Summary: Kyungsoo yang terlalu kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba Jongin menyatakan perasaannya, akankah ia menerimanya ? Bagaimanakah jika Jongin hanya mempermainkan Kyungsoo? dan perasaan bersalah Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.. /gabisa bikin summary / This story really of my thoughts and ideas. Dont forget to Review. kritikan dan saran saya terima, asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan :D wk


Hurt...

_For this time, I feel so stupid_

_Make you here, in my heart_

_Beginning it's so happy with you_

_But why you make me like this..._

"Kyungsoo maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" ucap namja dengan kulit yang agak gelap juga lebih tinggi dariku, membuat ku merasa seolah-olah aku adalah music yang sedang di pause dengan semua mata tertuju padaku. Bagaimana tidak, ia menyatakan perasaannya di kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat, membuatku terkejut juga sangat gugup

"J-Jongin." Ucapku gugup menyebut namanya

"Jawabannya ?" ucapnya dalam nada datar,

Banyak yang bilang kalau Jongin adalah ketua dari _Prince Of School _di sekolahku, selalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi adalah kebiasaannya, juga membully beberapa anak yang menurutnya tidak cocok untuk sekolah di sekolah kami. Prince Of School terdiri dari 5 member, yaitu Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Sehun. Selalu membuat tempat parkir penuh di pagi hari, membuat kantin penuh seketika saat jam istirahat, adalah kebiasaan mereka, dan juga setiap hari kamis kebanyakan siswi akan pulang sore hanya untuk melihat mereka latihan basket. Bukankah itu percuma ? mereka hanya akan tersenyum padamu lalu melewatimu begitu saja, mereka hanya membuang waktu mereka bukan.

Tapi sahabatku selalu berkata _senyum saja sudah cukup bagiku_ – Baekhyun . jika hanya senyum bukankah aku juga bisa tersenyum, tapi ia selalu mengelak dengan _senyum mereka lebih meawan dan blaa.. bla.. blaa .. _yap,Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun dia adalah sahabatku, dia juga merupakan _'fans'_ dari Price Of School itu .. ia selalu bercerita mengenai Chanyeol, (salah satu dari mereka) setiap hari padaku, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang wajib kudengar, begitulah dia. Sangat cerewet

"Kyungsoo.." bisik Baekhyun pelan, menyadarkanku kembali . jongin masih berdiri tegap dihadapanku sambil menatapku dalam

"Jawab saja iya" tambah Baekhyun, membuat aku balik menatap wajah Jongin dengan lekat, ia tersenyum .. senyum ? Ya Tuhan ini pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum manis seperti ini.

"Kau hanya diam ? aku anggap itu 'iya'" ucapnya membuat ku terkejut dengan ucapannya

"A…ku.. aku.."

"Iya, dia ingin mengatakan iya Jongin" ucap Baekhyun membuat ku melotot ke arahnya

"baiklah, mulai hari ini Do Kyungsoo.. adalah kekasih Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak membuat semua murid dikantin berteriak senang dan beberapa mendesah kecewa karena sang pangerannya memiliki kekasih

"Aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah" bisiknya tepat ditelinga ku membuat beberapa murid terkejut juga berteriak aneh

Aku hanya mematung menatapnya berbalik dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Kyaaaa.. Kyungsoo kenapa kau sangat beruntung.." oceh Baekhyun heboh

"Baek, bisakah kau diam" ucapku pelan

"Kau berpacaran dengan Jongin.. Ya Tuhan so lucky" ucapnya lagi

"memangnya siapa yang menjawab iya ? kau kan. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya" jawabku malas. Membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

SKIP

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, aku melihatnya sudah berada di ambang pintu kelasku, beberapa siswi tersenyum aneh saat melihat Jongin, ada juga yang melirikku tak suka. Aku fikir ia hanya bercanda mengenai omongan nya ternyata ia benar-benar menemuiku

"Ayo" ajaknya saat aku menghampirinya

"Kemana ?" tanyaku bersikap biasa

"Tentu saja pulang" ia menarik lengan ku begitu saja, lalu membawaku masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Memang nya kau tau rumahku ?" tanyaku saat ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Tentu" jawabnya kembali tersenyum

"Kim Jongin.." ucapku membuatnya menoleh

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku ?" tanyaku, ia menatapku bingung

"melakukan apa ?" tanyanya tetap santai

"Kau dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, lalu mengajakku pulang bersama. Apa maumu ?" tanyaku menatap lurus kedepan, aku terus berfikir ia akan menyakitiku pada akhrinya..

"Karena aku menyukaimu" ucapnya membuatku menoleh padanya

"Suka padaku ? itu tidak mungkin. Kau mempunyai banyak penggemar disekolah dan banyak dari mereka yang manis, baik, pintar, bahkan kaya. Kenapa kau memilihku ? kau mempunyai maksud tertentu kan ?" selidikku, ia tertawa

"Bagaimana kalau hati ini memilihmu ?" ucapnya membuat wajahku memanas, tapi tetap hati ini tidak yakin padanya

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak menyukaimu" ucapku, tapi ia hanya diam dengan smirknya,

Aku tidak bisa tertidur malam ini, entah mengapa aku selalu memikirkan saat Jongin menyatakan perasaan nya padaku. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan perasaan padaku secara langsung, juga kata-kata Baekhyun _ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Jongin tersnyum manis seperti itu dan ia tersenyum padamu, Kyungsoo_. Benarkah Jongin menyukaiku ? tapi ia hanya bilang menyukai, bukan mencintai.. ia bilang ia akan menjemputku besok, _bisakah aku percaya padamu_, Kim Jongin.. batinku terus bertanya mengenai itu..

Ke esokkan harinya

"Pagi Kyungieee" ucapnya saat aku menemuinya di depan rumahku

"Kyungie ? apa-apaan kau ini" ucapku tertawa kecil

"Kyungie. Itu semacam panggilan sayang" ucapnya membuat wajahku terasa panas, Ya Tuhan apa aku benar-benar bisa percaya padanyaa

"Memang nya kau siapa aku, memberi nama sayang untukku" ucapku lalu masuk begitu saja kedalam mobilnya

"Kau pacarku" ucapnya dengan nada kesal, inikah sisi lain dari Kim Jongin yang dikenal dengan tampang dinginnya

"Kapan aku bilang iya" ucapku, ia terlihat berfikir

"Ah, oke. Kalau begitu Do Kyungsoo maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" ucapnya menatapku lekat. Mata itu, kembali menatapku membuat jantungku berdegup kencang juga tangan nya menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa terhipnotis dengan ketampanannya Tuhan

"Kau selalu diam saat aku bertanya seperti itu, maka jawaban mu iya kan ?" ucapnya kembali dengan nada kesalnya

"Aku diam karena aku bingung.." ucapku polos

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan cup~ ia menciumku tepat dibibir ? bibir? That's my first kiss.

"Bagaimana ? jangan diam dan jangan bilang kau bingung" ucapnya

"I..Iya aku.. aku mau" jawabku gugup. Apakah aku mengambil jalan yang benar dengan menerima pernyataannya..

Sesampainya di sekolah,

Kembali semua mata tertuju padaku dan Jongin. Oh sungguh aku tidak suka ditatap banyak orang, mungkin bagi Jongin ini menyenangkan tapi aku merasa sangat risih.

"Jongin aku tidak suka tatapan mereka" bisikku pada Jongin, Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti" ucapnya

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang putri yang baru saja memiliki pangeran. Aku diantar oleh Jongin dan juga teman-teman Genk nya sampai depan pintu kelasku,, Ya Tuhaan.

"Kyaaaa.. Kyungsoo, kau sangat beruntung. Apa rasanya diantar oleh mereka sampai di depan kelas seperti tadi ?" heboh Baekhyun saat aku baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Biasa saja" ucapku lalu duduk disebelahnya

"Ya Tuhan, bukankah Park Chanyeol sangat tampan bila dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat ?" Ia mulai meceritakan seorang Park Chanyeol padaku seperti hari lainnya. Ia akan berhenti berbicara ketika guru memasuki kelas kami.

"Jongin, aku ingin kau berhenti membully murid-murid di sekolah ini" ucapku saat menghabiskan jam istirahat bersamanya diatap sekolah

"itu menyenangkan kau tau.." jawabnya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku

"Tapi aku tidak suka" ucapku kesal

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti. Tapi kau haru berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingku" ucapnya aku hanya tersenyum mendapati jawabannya

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo" ucapnya lalu mulai menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum, benarkah. _Kali ini ia mengatakan cinta padaku, benarkah .._

Hari demi hari aku semakin dekat dengan Jongin, dan boleh ku akui aku juga mulai mencintainya. Aku menyukai sisi lain darinya, dan sifat kekanak-kanakan nya membuatku selau tertawa. Tapi itu semua akan sirna jika sudah mengumpul bersama teman satu Genk nya. Besok adalah tepat satu bulan aku menjadi kekasih Jongin, selama ini aku mendapat banyak dukungan karena Jongin berhenti membully murid-murid berkatku, tapi banyak juga terror – terror yang ditujukan padaku. Entah itu di loker ataupun di meja kelasku. Tapi Jongin selalu bilang _kau tak perlu takut akan semua itu, karena aku disini akan selalu menjagamu_ dan juga Baekhyun, yang selalu menjagaku.

Bukankah hidup ini indah.. aku dan Jongin bersama, dan Baekhyun juga sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu menanyakan Baekhyun padaku, dan tak ku sangka ternyata dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama pada Baekhyun..

"Kyungsoo.." teriak Baekhyun di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, karena memang aku berangkat terlalu pagi dan tanpa Jongin

"Dimana pangeranmu itu ?" tanya nya saat tepat berada di sampingku

"Aku tidak berangkat bersama dengannya. Ia bilang akan datang terlambat. Hhh~ entahlah" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

"kalau begitu, Chanyeol juga akan datang terlambat ?" ucapnya berfikir

"Entahlah" aku melanjutkan jalanku menuju kelas diikuti oleh Baekhyun

"Hey, Soo bukankah besok tepat 1 bulan kau dan Jongin terikat .." ucap Baekhyun saat aku mendudukan diri di bangku kelasku

"bagaimana kau bisa tau ? terikat ? kami hanya berpacaran Baek," jawabku,

Aku tidak merasa senang saat semua orang harusnya senang karena hari jadian mereka sudah di depan mata. Rasa takut mulai menghampiriku, tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk jawaban dari rasa takutku itu, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, padaku dan juga.. Jongin

"Aku tau semua tentang mu Soo, hey jangan menampakkan wajah murung seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun menyemangatiku

"Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba merasa takut Baek. Apa ini pertanda buruk ?" ucapku menatapnya serius

"Hey, jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Kau dan Jongin akan baik-baik saja okey" ucapnya dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman

"Huaaa berat sekali, tidak adakah seorangpun yang ingin membantu kita" oceh Baekhyun saat mengangkat beberapa buku paket dari kelas untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan

"Sudahlah ayo" teriakku yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas juga dengan membawa beberapa buku seperti dirinya

Selama perjalan menuju perpustakaan, Baekhyun terus mengeluh tentang beratnya buku yang ia bawa. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkannya. Jika aku ikut mengoceh bersamanya, ia akan bertambah heboh. Maka dari itu aku hanya diam saja, mendengarkannya mengoceh yang membuat telingaku terasa panas

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, jam pulang sudah lewat 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi saat aku melewati kelas Jongin dan Genk nya, ia masih ada disitu. Mereka terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu, membuatku sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Pasalnya untuk apa membicarakan hal spele di jam pulang yang sudah lewat, bukankah mereka bisa membicarakannya dirumah dengan ruangan yang besar

"Yak. Kyungsoo kenapa kau berhenti sih ? aku kan hampir menjatuhkan semua buku ini karena menabrakmu." Kesal Baekhyun yang berada di belakangku

"Ssssttt. Diamlah, dan lihat itu" ucapku pelan seraya menunjuk ke dalam kelas Jongin. Baekhyun langsung berhenti mengoceh saat melihat ke dalam kelas Jongin dan hendak masuk, aku segera menariknya

"Untuk apa kau masuk ? apa kau tidak curiga, mengapa mereka masih disini dan juga mereka seharian ini tidak bersama kita bukan, kau ingat saat Sehun dan Kris melirik kita dikantin ? kau tersenyum pada mereka tapi mereka tidak membalasnya, bukankah selama ini mereka memperlakukan mu dengan baik?" jelasku sepelan mungkin membuat Baekhyun berfikir dan tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kelas itu

"Lebih baik kita dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan" saranku diangguki oleh Baekhyun

"Selamat Jongin, kau berhasil" ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Jongin, membuat ku tambah penasaran. _Selamat. Untuk apa_ batin ku bertanya-tanya

"itu sangat mudah bagiku, bukankah pesonaku sangat kuat" ucap Jongin dengan menyombongkan diri, mereka semua tertawa kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum masam

"Apa kau tak merasa kasihan padanya ?" tanya Chanyeol _'kasihan ? pada siapa ? dan sebenarnya apa yang mereka katakan.."_ bisik Baekhyun. Pikiran negative mulai menghampiriku,, Ya Tuhan

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin saat Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu, ia terlihat berfikir dalam diam

"Ini." Aku melihat Sehun memberikan sebuah kunci pada Jongin. _Kunci ? untuk apa .._ batinku, aku mulai gelisah apa akan terjadi hal buruk

"Kau keterlaluan Jongin" ucap Chanyeol mulai dengan nada sinisnya

"Sudahlah Yeol" jawab Luhan

"Tidak. Kau sudah mempermainkan perasaan nya Jongin, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya dengan melakukan semua ini. Ia sangat tulus mencintaimu, tapi kau malah menjadikannya sebagai taruhan" ucap Chanyeol penuh amarah. Membuat Jongin menunduk

DEG! Baekhyun seketika menoleh padaku, yang kini sudah tertunduk sedih dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat pada buku yang ku bawa. _Mungkinkah itu aku_

"Kyungsoo, itu bukan dirimu. Mana mungkin Jongin mempermainkanmu, ia selalu berkata kan kalau ia menyayangimu. Dan juga kau harus percaya kan pada Jongin" ucap Baekhyun mencoba membuatku tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih, kalau pun itu bukan aku, apakah Jongin menduakan ku selama ini..

"Karena kau sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo si culun dan nerd itu. Dan bertahan selama 1 bulan dengannya, ambilah mobil sportnya garasi rumahku. Kau bisa memilikinya" ucap Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah

Aku mencengkeram erat buku yang berada di gendonganku, benarkah .. apa aku tidak salah dengar, aku hanya dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan oleh nyaaa, oleh Jongin, Kim Jongin yang selama ini mulai merebut hatiku secara perlahan dan sekarang menjatuhkan ku begitu saja..

Air mataku tak terbendung lagi, juga tubuhku yang lemas. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku, _mengapa kau jahat sekali Jongin,_ batinku terus menjerit. Bruk! Aku menjatuhkan buku yang kubawa begitu saja, tak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang berusaha menguatkanku, aku berlari tak tentu arah dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku

"Baekhyun" aku mendengar suara Chanyeol, lalu ia ikut meneriakiku yang sama saja tak ku perdulikan

"Kim Jongin. Kau keterlaluan" ucap Chanyeol yang masih dapat kudengar..

Sudah 5 hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku demam juga ingin menghindari Jongin agar aku dapat melupakannya. Semua ini terlalu sakit bagiku, Jongin adalah orang pertama bahkan bisa dibilang cinta pertama untukku. Ia pacar pertamaku, juga ialah yang merebut first kiss ku tapi ternyata semua itu hanyalah rekayasa. Apa aku yang terlalu mudah dibodohi olehnya, sehingga aku terlalu percaya padanya..

Baekhyun selalu datang setiap hari kerumahku, ia juga selalu berkata maaf karena ia bilang _yang membuatmu menjadi kekasih kim jongin adalah aku, aku adalah sahabat yang jahat Kyung, kau ingat saat dikantin aku begitu saja mewakilimu berkata iya_. Bukan, ini semua bukan salahnya. aku sendiri yang menganggukan kepala tepat saat ia merebut first kiss ku. Saat itu ia bilang cinta .. aku sangat bodoh, ia berkata cinta padaku hanya dimulut saja, tapi di hatinya bukankah tak pernah ada aku..

SKIP

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali ke sekolah, jujur aku sangat senang kembali ke sekolah aku rindu suasana kelas yang ramai… keadaan kembali normal, semua murid tak menatapku sebagai yang teristimewa lagi, apakah mereka tahu masalahku. Aku tidak perduli. Yang jelas aku hanya mendapati beberapa murid berbisik mengenai hubunganku dengan Jongin sekarang

"Kasihan sekali kau Kyung, hanya menjadi bahan taruhan. Kau itu terlalu murahan" teriak seorang siswi di belakangku. Kurasa masalahku sudah selesai, ternyata aku malah mendapat julukan baru "murahan"

"Hei, berhenti bicara kasar padanya" aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan bersama Baekhyun, aku tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk ku

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. Inilah yang ku suka dari Baekhyun, ia sangat perduli pada ku

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku sambil tersenyum manis

"Kyungsoo jangan pernah mendengarkan omongan mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutku

"hentikan bodoh. Kau membuat rambutku berantakan" kesalku sambil memegangi tangannya yang masih berada di kepalaku

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan terpengaruh pada omongan mereka" tambahku

Jam istirahat kali ini aku lebih memilih diam di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak begitu ramai sambil memakan bekal yang kubawa. Sendiri seperti ini lebih menyenangkan, angin sejuk menerpa wajahku, ini sangat sempurna. Damai, dan juga tenang..

"Kyungiee" DEG. Ini adalah suaranya, suara orang yang membuatku merasakan sakit

Aku menoleh ke belakang, aku sangat terkejut begitu mendapati nya berdiri tersenyum manis padaku. Seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" ucapnya menghampiriku

"duduk saja. Ini tempat umum" ucapku memandangnya duduk disebelahku

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya membuatku menoleh. Hatiku menghangat saat ia berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tidak ingin jatuh lagi kelubang yang sama. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuatnya tersenyum

"Aku merindukan saat-saat bersamamu. Pulang sekolah bersama, istirahat dikantin bersama dan ju-"

"Stop. Hentikan Jongin" ucapku dingin. Apa maksudnya mengatakan semua ini padaku

"Bukankah selama ini kau sama dengan yang lain. Memangdangku sebagai Kyungsoo si culun juga nerd. Tapi kau malah berani menjadi kekasihku, demi mendapatkan mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu. Bukankah kau bisa membeli nya dengan uangmu yang banyak dan tak perlu membuat perasaan orang lain sakit karena itu" ucap ku dengan keberanian yang kupunya membuatnya tampak terkejut dengan perkataan ku

"Kyungsoo.. kau salah. Aku me-"

"Sudahlah Jongin. Berhenti mendekatiku lagi. Bukankah kita sudah berakhir, waktumu selama 1 bulan itu sudah berakhir kan. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, dan kumohon jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Dan juga terima kasih atas perlakuanmu selama ini padaku, dan selamat" ucap ku hampir menangis saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. _bisakah aku melepaskannya begitu saja ? melepaskan seseorang yang mulai kucintai.._

Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, tepat saat berbalik meninggalkanku air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Melihat nya membuatku teringat masa-masa bersamanya, yang faktanya semua itu hanya kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh nya

Sudah tepat 3 minggu aku tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Jongin, setiap kali kami bertemu di koridor sekolah aku hanya menundukkan kepala dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Juga setiap ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku aku menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kudengar Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan Price Of School itu, ia berubah semenjak berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, sikap dinginnya sudah hilang begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh sikap idiotnya ketika bersama Baekhyun, aku iri pada mereka. Sungguh Bekhyun memiliki kekasih yang baik

Bukankah selama ini firasatku mengatakan yang benar. Bahwa aku tidak akan memiliki akhir yang indah bersama Jongin.. sudah 3 minggu berpisah dengannya tetap saja hati terasa senang jika aku melihatnya. Padahal aku sudah merasa sakit olehnya, _kenapa sangat sulit untuk membencimu Jongin_.

_Forget someone who you love it's so hard. But, forget someone who you like it easy_

_Jongin, I love you, but why you hurt me.._

Kulipat selembar kertas yang baru kutulis, merubahnya menjadi pesawat. Lalu menerbangkannya begitu saja. menerbangkannya dari atap sekolah seperti ini terlihat bagus. Selama jam istirahat ini aku berdiam seorang diri diatap sekolah. Kehidupanku kembali separate semula, hanya sajaa..

Beberapa murid yang kembali Jongin bully sealalu memintaku agar Jongin kembali berhenti. Ternyata kebiasaan lamanya mulai ia lakukan lagi, membully murid tak bersalah,

"Kyungsoo sunbae" ucap seseorang aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati adik kelasku dengan pakaian basah kuyupnya

" Ya Tuhan kau basah kuyup.." ucapku lalu mengelap bagian wajahnya yang masih basa dengan sapu tanganku

"Berhentikan Jongin sunbae kumohon" pintanya dengan air mata menggenang di matanya

"Maaf, untuk itu aku tidak bisa. Ayo ikut aku" aku menariknya menuju loker murid. Aku memberikan seragam yang sengaja kutinggalkan di lokerku, lalu memberikan padanya

"Pakailah, kau bisa sakit nanti dengan pakaian basah seperti itu" ucapku tersenyum manis, ia ikut tersenyum

"Kenapa Jongin sunbae memutuskan mu, padahal kau adalah kekasih yang baik dan juga perhatian. Dia sangat bodoh ternyata" ucapnya tertawa. Aku hanya tertawa lalu menyuruhnya pergi untuk berganti baju. Ia pamit dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali membuatku tertawa

Tepat saat aku menutup pintu lokerku, dia .. Jongin .. menatapku dalam dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aku sangat terkejut sehingga mundur dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau tangan Jongin tidak menyanggaku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku langsung berdiri tegap, dan melepaskan tangannya di pinggangku

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kyungiee" ucapnya menatapku sayu

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Memanggilku seperti itu hanya menambah luka ini semakin parah" ucapku lalu menunduk mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganya

"kyungsoo biarkan aku menjelaskan" ucapnya mencegahku melepas gennggaman nya

"Apa lagi. Jongin dengar, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Lalu untuk apa masih mecariku ? mencoba menambahkan duri pada ku lagi ?" ucapku kini menatapnya, ia terlihat gusar

"Sudahlah" tambahku lalu melepaskan genggamannya

"Kita berlum berakhir Kyungsoo.." gumamnya membuatku tertawa sinis

"Benar. Kau akan memperlebar luka ini kan ? tapi aku kali ini maaf, aku tidak bisa diam saja" ucapnya tersenyum remeh. Ia menggeleng

"Bukan, kau salah Kyungsoo" ucapnya menatapku yakin. Aku benci tatapan matanya

"Jongin, tidakkah kau kasihan padaku ? aku sudah cukup kuat menerima semua ini. Jadi kumohon berhentilah melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan. Dan perlu ku jelaskan aku sudah bukan kekasihmu lagi Jongin. aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi" ucapku menahan air mata yang ingin keluar

"Kyung.."

"jangan pernah menemui, menegur, ataupun berbicara padaku. Jika kau lakukan semua itu. Sama saja kau menyakitiku, jadi mulai dari sekarang tak usah pikirkan aku. Karena aku akan baik-baik saja" ucaapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu

Tak ada tanda-tanda darinya sekedar untuk mencegah atau memberhentikanku. Aku mulai yakin kalau _kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku saja_. aku berlari begitu saja dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari mataku..

I've ever heard if '_someone who loves us never leaves us_'

Are you really – really loved me?

Are you really never leaving me?

Please don't hurt me.

Broke up is a good idea I think,

I don't wanna feel hurt for a second time

I love you Jongin..


End file.
